Work will continue on applications of advanced computing techniques to biological and medical problems. The program is shared among the Computer Systems Laboratory (C. E. Molnar, Director) the Biomedical Computer Laboratory (L. J. Thomas, Jr., Director) and the Information Systems Group (J. R. Cox, Jr., Group Leader). The major technological goals of the Computer Systems Laboratory are the development of computer modules that can be used to implement systems with very flexible organization and high power, and the systematization of the computer design process. Applications projects are active in the areas of image processing; auditory neurophysiology, and molecular graphics and modelling. An important current project is aimed at producing and supporting a high performance replicable graphics and modeling system that can be acquired by research groups elsewhere. The major projects of the Bio-medical Computer Laboratory are directed toward the application of advanced computer techniques to problems in clinical medicine. Some current projects are in ischemic heart disease and ECG analysis, positron-emission tomography and tracer kinetics, monitoring the critically ill, processing data from a cardiac catheterization laboratory, laboratory biochemistry and the speech and hearing problems of the deaf. Other activities include development of a support system for microprocessor applications. The Information Systems Group plans the demonstration of a modular, extensible database system utilizing a cross-point switch array and a distributed, microprocessor-based organization. Applications to problems in the management of medical information are anticipated.